Frustrated
by SilverPanda113
Summary: Rory Flannagan likes to keep to himself. He hates directing attention twards him. When the bullies become too much for him, will he break? Regardless his friends are there to help. The real question is, will he let them help? Rated T for Rage. Xander is once again played by Cameron Mitchell. Rory is 14 therefore making him like 14 year old Damo. IMPORTANT LETTER Chpt 3
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1: Rory Flanagan- this- is America

**WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUPPPPPP?! No? Okay anyways I made a new story. Its gonna be a three- six shot about Rory and the bullies. Don't worry, I'm not gonna drop " Locked in" It's just this has been stuck in my head for weeks! So Enjoy! This is Season 3 of course and Rory once again is 14 year old Damian freshman at McKinley. He's been having trouble with the bullies. The frustration and stress are starting to get to him. Good thing he has friends from the glee club. But will he let them help? Read to find out!**

* * *

Xander was at his locker, next to Rory's. 'Speaking of Rory, where is he? He's usually back from his english tutor classes by now.' Xander thought. He had just dismissed it as Rory came to his locker a little earlier this time when he heard angry small and fast stomps come towards him. He flinched and his behind his locker door when whoever it was stopped right next to his locker. He was glad whoever it was couldn't see the look of fear on Xander's face. The person opened their locker with such force that it hit the other locker door, sending a chain of echoes around the hall. Next Xander heard books being thrown in their locker and things taken out. Xander dropped on of his papers and when he bent down, he saw the person's shoes. Size 8 converse. Oh. Rory's the enraged person. 'No offence to him but you'd kind of let your guard down at that information' Xander thought. He cautiously moved the locker door out the way to a heart breaking scene infront of him. Rory had purpling bruises up and down his arms and one on his cheek. His clothes and hair was tussled and covered in dirt, and he had several cuts and scrapes on his arms. Xander saw the small boy was fighting tears. His breathing was quick and shaky. Xander placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have him jump a foot away from the older boy with a yelp. The way the boy immediately whimpered in pain told Xander that there were more bruises than he could see. Once Rory saw it was just Xander, he went back to what he was doing, ripping two important looking papers by accident along the way, causing the boy to growl even angrier now as he did what he was doing three times faster than before. Xander placed his hands on Rory's shoulders, this time more gently, and turned the boy to him. Xander now saw that Rory had a cut on his right cheek and on his forehead and more scrapes and bruises on his other arm too. The fourteen year old adverted his eyes, obviously embarrassed and irked.

" Rory, W-what happened?!" Xander stammered concerned. The small boy slammed his locker closed hard, making the couple walking by jump and glare at him. Rory didn't notice as he was already storming down the hallway in a quick pace book bag in one hand, books in the other. Xander followed.

" Nothing. Just had a run in with the hockey players is all." The blue eyed boy said, picking up his pace. Xander caught up to him, with his long legs.

" You need to see the nurse. This doesn't just look like a 'run-in' Rors'" The taller of the two said twice as concerned. Rory tensed and Xander could practically hear his breathing speed up with his pace.

" I don't need the nurse. I don't need anyones help. I didn't seem to need it when the bullies were messin' with me outside and everyone laughed and encouraged it. I don't need anyones help!" He practically shouted. Good thing they're the only ones in the hallway. It isn't like Rory to shout. Or have that look on his face. That isn't the face of the wide-eyed, curious, baby faced Irish boy who arrived at the Mitchell household three weeks ago. No, this was a face of anger, hurt and pain. Right now Rory was angry and fuming as he headed down the hall. Xander once again caught up to the furious boy and turned him to face him. Rory was holding back a ton of tears, shaking violently, lip quivering. Xander's expression softened.

"Rors', whats wrong?" Xander asked the small trembling boy. The boy in return just shook his head, a few stubborn tears falling. He bit back a whimper when one hit the open cut on his cheek. Xander lightly pushed the shorter boy down until he was on the floor leaning against the lockers. He sat next to him.

" N-nothing's w-wr-wrong. I told you I just ran into the hockey players. I-I'm fine." The boy stammered, voice cracking in odd places. He tried to stand up and walk away again, but Xander put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down gently. Rory tried again. Xander held his arms down and told him he needed to calm down and he wasn't convinced he was fine. Rory struggled against his grasp, but with his size the boy was no match,no matter how lanky looking Xander was, for the older boy. Rory was repeating he was fine.

* * *

" Class, I have to go and do something for a second. Stay quiet and study for your Spanish quiz alright?" Mr. Schue explained as the seemingly angelic students nodded quietly. Not even before the door was fully closed, he heard someone shout "HES GONE!", and saw paper begin to fly everywhere as students took out their cellphones and talked loudly. With an angered sigh, walked down the hall. 'Teenagers, what are ya gonna do?' The curly-haired man thought with a chuckle. He turned the corner and stopped at what he saw. Xander had Rory's arms pinned down, telling the boy to calm down, as the smaller boy struggled to get out his grasp and was murmuring what sounded like " I'm fine Xander, let me go!". He walked a little closer and noticed Rory had bruises covering his body, his clothes and hair was covered in dirt and tussled, and he had several cuts and scrapes. 'Had Rory been in a fight?' The teacher thought. He was about to shout " Hey!" When a high pitched voice beat him to it. Next thing he knew Kurt and Blaine were running over to The pair at the lockers. Blaine assisted Xander in holding Rory down, while Kurt was trying to calm the Irish boy. Mr. Schue walked over.

" Whats going on?!" Mr. Schue asked. Blaine looked up.

" Were trying to calm Rory. I'm not sure whats got him so worked up but he needs to be calm to explain." The hazel eyed boy explained. Mr. Schue kneeled in front of Rory. Now that he had a closer look at the boy, he noticed exhaustion, stress, anger, hurt, and sadness on the boys face. Mr. Shcue's face twisted into concern.

" Rory, whats wrong?" Mr. Schue asked. The smaller boy looked at him, and he noticed how his blue eyes were red as he held back tears.

" I'm f-fine. Just ran into the hockey players." The short boy said. Mr. Schue shook his head.

" We'll deal with them later. Right now you need to go to the nurse's office. These bruises look-" started, but was cut off by Rory.

" I'm fine! I don't need the nurse!" The boy shouted. Xander moved in front of Rory and looked straight at the boy. Neither broke the stare. It was about a minute before Rory's tear filled eyes spilled over. He began whimpering and hyperventilating. Xander scooted forward and hugged the small boy. Rory clung to him like his life depended on it murmuring a muffled apology.

" It's alright." Xander said comfortingly. He wasnt sure what all the bullies had done to him but from these events, he could tell it was bad. Mr. Schue stood up.

" We should probably go to the nurse." Xander stated standing up noticing that when Rory leaned back against the lockers, he was wincing at every movement.

" Guys, I've gotta get going. Can't keep my... uhm... appointment waiting any longer." Mr. Schue didn't want to tell them that his "appointment" consisted of a make-out session with his soon to be wife, .

" You guys got this?" He asked, taking out a notepad and pen from his satchel. He wrote four passes as all three nodded.

" Here are some passes. The first one is for the school nurse to tend to Rory's bruises and let him get a while to collect himself. The other three are passes to class. Speaking of class, Kurt, Blaine what were you doing out of yours?" The man asked.

" Well... This year the juniors and seniors have lunch and free period at the same time. So we you know took the opportunity to..." Blaine trailed off as he and Kurt turned a deep red. Mr. Schue and Xander's eyes widened.

"Oh. Um well when you're done with this, um, carry on I guess." The man said walking towards the counselor's office.

" Well I guess we should get going. Right Rory?" Blaine said. He didn't get a reply.

" Rors'?" Xander questioned. He looked down to see the boy sleeping against the lockers. Xander opted waking him, but took a look at the boys face and decide that wasn't a good idea. Xander instead, hoisted the boy on his back, and the four began to walk to the nurses office.

* * *

**Like? No like? This has been stuck in my head for weeks! I just had to get it out! Well you know the drill review and let me know whether to continue or not. Peace!**

**-S.P113**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2: It's Because I've Been Loved That I Vow To Become Stronger

**HI! Wow loooooonnnnnnngggg time since I updated! Super sorry! finals, christmas ( where I got an Iphone 4 woop!), new years, grandmas house. Everything. So to make it up I'm doing a double post! Go check my other story Locked In if you haven't read it! So something that my older siblings won't stop pointing out ( especially my older sister she belives Dameron is her OTP, whatever that means) Everything my two fav boys in this story do is PLATONIC! Think of it: If you had an older brother, wouldn't you care for eachother, especially if the other is being bullied to the point where he comes to the nurse office in the state Rory's in? Anywho stop my babbling Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do however own the Glee season 4 vol 1 album and Damian's whole E.P pn my Iphone music playlist. Woop!**

* * *

When they entered the nurse's office, they saw an elderly woman at a desk cleaning a pair of black glasses. When she saw the boy on Xanders back she couldn't help but aww softly. Rory's head was on Xander's shoulder as the boy slept. The light reflected off the braces giving them a glare. The boy looked so peaceful as if he never had a worry in life.

"Are you sure hes in high school?" The nurse asked. There was a beat of silence before all four laughed.

" Yeah were sure. Our friend here just has a bad case of baby face." Kurt said.

" Oh like you can talk." The nurse said. Kurt turned a deep red as Blaine, Xander, and the Nurse chuckled. The Nurse looked back over at Rory, this time noticing the bruises and cuts. She gasped.

" Oh my. What happened?" She asked concerned for their friend almost as much as they were. She didn't like to see people hurt and not get better. That was one of the reasons she became a nurse.

"Well...thats what were trying to find out, but he fell asleep before we could ask" Kurt explained dejectedly. The nurse placed a frail, shaky hand over her heart.

"Oh. I was scared he passed out or something! Well, explanation or not, let me tend to him. He may not be able to show it because hes out cold, but I bet you hes in alot of pain." The nurse said as Xander carefully placed him on the nurse's bed. Rory whimpered a little but Kurt sushed him.

"Do you know if he has any bruises under his clothes?" The nurse asked, putting her glasses on. Kurt and Blaine turned to Xander, who in return shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. He wouldn't say." The younger boy replied. The nurse carefully removed his shirt and everyone gasped. There were bruises the colors of the rainbow on his pale skin. There were marks of hockey sticks around his torso. You couldn't even see his skin on his shoulder anymore as both were bruised. The hockey players wrote harsh words like " Foreign Freak" and phrases such as " Where are ya lucky charms now Irish?". The thing that shocked them most was the long scar down his small back and a sickly red bruise in the shape of a circle next to it. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt and Xander looked away. The nurse was stunned. She never had a person this bad off in 7 years. She lighty ran a finger over the recent looking scar hoping she wouldn't cause the boy any pain. Unfourtanatley, Rory woke and jerked up, eyes wide, breathing frantic.

* * *

**Rory's perspective**

Rory wasn't sure when he felt asleep but it felt good to do so. He could hear soft voices in his dream that sounded like his mammy, daddy, and older siblings. He smiled as he tried to walk towards them, but something restrained him and next thing he knew he was on the ground, in the rain, being attacked.

" Hey freak. Where ya goin?" Rick the stick asked. Rory's face turned to pure terror. Rick and his jocks began beating him and everyone was cheering it on. His tormentors from Ireland were beating him senseless. He felt one of them touch the scar on his back which brought back a stinging pain that jolted the boy awake.

* * *

**Reality Third person pov**

Rory awoke with a start in a panic, vison still blurry and fuzzy. 'Where am I? he thought frantically. Why is it so cold? Why am I in so much pain? Did I get kidnapped? Oh my god was it by the bullies? He was so zoned out he didn't recognize where he was, due to the blurry vision, and the nurse who was trying to calmly talk to him. Xander walked over, having been in this situation not too long ago after the dogeball disaster, and comed his fingers through the boy's hair while laying his head on his chest in order to have the boy hear a calm heart beat ( Something Rory's older sister said soothed him after she had called at 3 in the morning and explained to him in full detail after hearing from Xander's mother that Rory hadn't even been there a month and had already had a panic attack). Rory calmed down a bit once he realized Xander was there, but his vision was still a little blurry from how exhausted he was and how he had awaken. He was still tense and shaking.

" Hey Rory. It's just us. Relaxy buddy." Blaine said kneeling infront of Rory. He dealt with this expirience before and knew exactly what to say. Rory stopped shaking but was still tense as his vision collected and he saw Blaine's calm hazel eyes. He looked up a bit and saw Xander's calm blue eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed.

" Where am I?" He asked with an innocent curious look in his eyes that made Kurt smile.

" You're in the nurses office. You fell asleep in the hall so we decided to take you to the nurses office to tend to your injuries." Kurt explained anger growing at the last word. He didn't think Rory deserved what the bullies were doing to him at all. Rory held a guilty look on his face.

" Oh! I'm sorry! I've probably made you guys way late for class! I'm so sorry! You guys could go on I'm fine really!" The boy exclaimed in such a rush that they almost couldn't understand his accent. Rory realized how fast he was speaking and the startled looks on his friends face. He turned crimson and looked down to hide his blush. He realized his shirt was off and yelped a bit.

" When did my shirt come off?!" He questioned to no one in particular. He realized everyone was still staring causing him to turn redder. He groaned covering his face. Kurt, sensing his confusion, guilt , and embarrassment, walked over and sat next to him.

" Okay one Rory, the nurse took off your shirt so she could check for more bruises, which was obviously needed. Second you don't need to apologize for making us miss class. Even if you did, we have passes from Mr. Schue." Kurt explained. Rory looked up and relaxed a bit.

" Now sweetie, you need to explain what happened because these look terrible. The hockey players I assume?" The Nurse said eyeing the purpling bruise in the shape of a hockey sick end on his stomach.

"Aye. Well..." Rory bagen as the nurse got out some ointment and bandages.

* * *

**Flashback**

Rory walked past the football field to get to the stairs that would lead him to the east entrance of the school where his locker was stationed. His tutuor said that his English was getting better day by day and by the end of the year, his accent would be lighter and his friends would understand him better. He doesn't have many friends, but having to not repeat himself to millions of people when he just said "hello" sounds like a good deal. His happy thoughts were inturrupted by a shove into the brick wall. Rory looked up and blinked only to be faced with Rick Nelson, his one main tormentor.

" Where you think you're going Lucky Charms?" Hissed the hockey player.

" Yeah you almost missed your beating. Can't have that happen now can we?" Hissed John Jones, Rick's right hand man. Rory stood up ( which didn't make much a difference) crossed his arms over his small chest, glaring at the hockey players.

" Is that a fact? Frankly, I'd be suprised if you even knew what a fact was, considering you think its a 'fact' that mullets make you guys look cool." Rory replied snarkily. A crowd had formed and a few people snickered and "Oooohed" at the tiny boy's rebuttal. One kid said " Ireland's got jokes!"On the outside, he held a tough defense, but on the inside, he was grinning at how well that insult went. Kurt taught him that one. His smirk turned into fear though when he saw Rick's face. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground as he was getting the crap beaten out of by the hockey players. He expected at least one person in the crowd to at least get help, seeing it was a 5 foot tall small boy against five atheletic built 6 foot tall boys, but instead everyone laughed and cheered it on. By the time the hockey players were done, many in the crowd left seeing first period ended. The others began to leave except the hockey players. Rick picked the abused boy up by the shirt.

" Next time your drunk leprachuan ass decides to refuse a beating, return to this time. That's. A. _FACT_!" Rick said menacingly letting the shaking and whimpering kid fall to the ground.

" Fellas don't forget your goodbye kicks." Rick said nonchalantly kicking Rory while walking into the shcool. The four others followed suit before it was just Rory in front of the door. Rory stood up, shaking. He felt he was going to be sick, and he was over the railing on the sidewalk. When he was done, not caring about the bits of blod that were pooled in the vomit, shaking even worse, pale as a sheet, Rory picked his bag up and stormed into the school.

* * *

**Reality**

"Thats when you guys entered." Rory finished. By the time he was done the nurse was in tears and all three boys were red faced and angry. Kurt and Xander had managed to calm themselves down enough to sit by Rory's side and talk calmly to him, but Blaine wasn't. The other small teen was literally shaking with rage, fist clenched so tightly that his knucles were white. He turned aroud ready to run out the nurses office and beat those guys to a pulp, but Kurt grabbed his arms. Blaine didn't turn around.

" Blaine, don't-" Kurt started but was cut off by Blaine.

" You don't understand Kurt?! Being bullied for something we can't help?! I'm going to show them what it's like to be hurt for someting they can't help! I'm going to hurt them for being", Blaine shook even harder as he paused, " ASSHOLES!" He shouted. Everyone flinched, Rory almost falling off the bed. Xnader caught him gently and placed him back on the bed. The nurse walked to the door.

" I-I'm gonna go get more s-supplies. I'll be back." The nurse said walking out.

" I wasn't gonna stop you. I was gonna say don't do anything too rash. Other than that..." Kurt said trailing off. He looked into Blaines eyes who had just turned around and saw that they were like three shades darker, black almost, and he could literally see fire in them, but deep in there, he could see his cool calm and dapper side still in check. Kurt grinned and kissed his cheek.

" Go kick their Billy-Ray cyrus, Without the party in the back, mullet wearing asses Anderson." Kurt said and let the shorter boy go. Blaine took off as Kurt returned to the two on the bed who were obviously frightened. Both were shaking.

" W-Wow." Xander stuttered out.

" N-Never s-seen Bl- Blaine like th-th-that before." Rory also stuttered blue eyes wide. Kurt giggled at there faces.

" Don't worry. He's not usually like this. Cool, clam, dapper, collected, but under that, he's got a temper. I should know. I'm his man." Kurt said shrugging. Rory and Xander nodded frantically still too scared to speak. 'Rory may not know it now' Blaine thought as he ran down the halls, 'But were here to help and it's our love, thats gonna make him stronger, not physically but mentally and emotionally.

* * *

** Did you like? Still sorry for not updating so long. Next chapter we get to se what Blaine's gonna do. Ooooooh. Review pleeeaaaaaasse!**

**-S.P113**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hi, so I know I'm about to get a MAJOR cyber ass kicking, but my grades suck ass, My finals are next week, Marching band is proving tp be more difficult than it looks, and I need to BREATHE! So, unfourtanatley, I will be taking a hiatus on _ALL_ my stories. I'm so sorry, but I'm making a big transition ( Middle to high school) and I'm slacking in EVERYTHING! I need a break and so I'm endorsing myself in two things; My trumprt playing ( Coz thats for a grade) and my schoolwork. Again I apologize and I will be back on July 19. I'm SO SOOOORRRRYYYY! Please please PLEASE don't hate me! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I still feel bad about the hiatus and stuff, so I'm putting the previews up TWO WEEKS EARLY! Here is the preview for Episode 4 of Glee take one Annnnnnnnnnnd ACTION!:**

* * *

Jon sat in class, half asleep. He was daydreaming of Brooke.

**Jon's** **mind** Outside world

**Gosh. She's so gorgeous and sweet. I see the guys fawning over her, not realizing she's only fourteen. Those _creeps_. Oh hell, I sound like a father.**

"Jon? You're murmuring in Italian." Lesli whispered. Jon shook his head to snap out of it. A matter of seconds later though, his head was on the desk and he was asleep. Little did he know, next door, West was in the same position.

**W:Santana is all sorts of sexy. I bet I could break those walls. I know she's a total sweetheart but I don't mind a little aggression. Sigh, it just-**

**J: Being in love with her.**

**W&J: Causes so much_... __trouble_.**

Just then both drifted off as the music began. West spoke.

_Ha. You ain't nothing but a troublemaker gir__l_

Jon began singing. Brooke walked by. He followed her, West lagging behind, looking lost.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip_

_Got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two_

_I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

West saw Santana and left Brooke and a lost puppy- like Jon following behind her. He began to sing.

_Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_

_That's your middlename_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

The two ran into eachother, slightly arguing before looking and following their girls, who were now talking about Cheerios practice. They began singing, Jon taking the higher register, West taking the lower.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

West began rap/singing as they watched the two at practice. They danced on the bleachers.

_Maybe I'm insane_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain wh_y

The two followed them in the halls again, both singing.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemake_r

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

"Troublemaker" Jon sung in his sleep. Lesli poked his cheek.

" Jon, class is over. We gotta get to glee." The shorter of the two said. Jon groggily looked at her then sat up dazedly smiling. Lesli smiled.

" Why are you smiling like a dope?" Lesli said, knowing the answer. He muttered "Brooke" several times during class. Jon sat up, stretching.

" I'm in love."

" Hey West, dude wake up. Class is over. We gotta get to glee." Puck said, smacking him on the forehead. West popped up, looking around lost before smiling dazedly.

" Dude, why the hell are you smiling like that." Puck already knew though. He muttered "Santana" IN his sleep.

" I'm in love... Aw shit."

* * *

**Aw! Poor Jon and West. Now here's for Frustrated.**

* * *

The nurse returned and checked over Rory. She didn't see anything but bruised that wouldn't last very long and a few cuts. Other than that, he was good, but she wanted him to rest a while. As she left to tend to a patient who broke his leg on the other side of the school, Kurt and Xander carefully laid him down.

" So, Rory, I have a question for you." Kurt said. Rory raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

" I-It's about the scar on your back." Kurt stammered. Rory's eyes widened and he immediately jerked up, wincing when the pain caught up. Xander laid him back down.

" Whoa, calm down buddy. It's okay." Xander said. Rory shook his head.

" I know. I'm sorry, you have a right to know I guess." The small boy said. Kurt smiled and Xander pat his head. Rory took a big breath before staring.

******************************** FRUSTARTED*************************

At the same time, Blaine ran into the locker room, where the hockey players were leaving. Rick immediately noticed him.

" Hey queer! Get out, I don't want you peeking at my junk!" Rick said, gaining snickers from the others.

" Its alright. Funny you forgot Rick. I don't look at girls, remember?" The jocks in the room went silent at the retort. Rick slammed his locker and walked up to him.

" I don't know what chicks you're talking about. All I see is me and my guys, and a _fairy_ that doesn't _belong_ in here." He said, pushing Blaine back at the word 'Fairy'. Blaine swore he felt the flame flicker in his hazel eyes, but extinguished it to get on the matter.

" Whatever, I'm not here to talk about my sexuality anyways. I'm here to talk about you beating up a kid by the name of Rory Flanagan." Blaine stated. The others laughed in recognition as they walked out. Blaine ran after Rick and turned him around.

" What about him? Yeah, I beat him up. His drunken ass deserved it anyways." Rick said. Blaine lit up and extinguished again in his eyes.

" Well, I don't know if _you_ know, but _that's_ _not_ alright." The smaller boy said. Rick turned around.

" Well, I don't know if _you know_, but _I don't give a damn about me beating up your butt buddy_." Rick replied, shoving Blaine again. Blaine was starting to get real angry. Who the hell does he think he is?!_  
_

" Oh, wait, I'm sorry. Your butt buddy is Lady _Hummel_. Sorry forgot this glee club is spreading fag dust all over the school. Well, I don't care so, bye faggot." And Rick shoved him yet again, turning away and high-fiving his friends. Blaine was full on angry now. He wasn't going to let anyone talk about them like that! He ran and turned him back around. This time, Rick smacked him on the face. A few jocks 'oohed'. Blaine only saw fire and felt something inside him snap. He punched Rick with enough force to send him to the ground. He began furiously punching him, barley letting Rick get anything in. The crowd that gathered was amazed at the fact that the small, gay boy was on top of the big, ugly jock, kicking ass big time. People ran out classrooms, People cheered on Blaine.

* * *

** OHHHHHH! Hope someone intervines. A coach maybe? Two women coaches? Maybe one badass student? Okay, locked in! Well, out since theyre out now.**

* * *

Rory blinked. He was not in his gown, back in his converse, jeans and hoody. _What_? He only went to sleep. When did he- His thoughts were cut off by a crash and rustling. He turned the corner of the halls at McKinley and saw the cause of the noise. Two small, knee high white converse clad legs were sticking up and kicking. You could hear someone grumbling in... Chinese? Rory walked over and cleared his throat.

" Em... D-do you need help?" He asked softly. The kicking feet stopped, startled before continuing. Rory heard a girls soft and quiet voice.

" Eh, um... No thanks. I... Got it!" And with that, the trash can flipped on the side. Rory jumped back. The girl, crawled out and Rory's eyes widened. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. She was wearing a white lacy tank, with a above the knee white skirt. She had long brown hair, and big chestnut brown eyes. But what really got Rory, were the Angel wings. They glowed faintly. The girl was very short, maybe two inches shorter than Rory, who was only 5'0. _Wow. Pretty... Angel?!_ He thought. The girl scowled at the trash can, stomping her foot at it before beaming at Rory.

" Hello, Rory Flanagan." Rory's eyes widened more. _She knows my name?_

"Yes I do... Sorry, but I can read your mind. I should've asked first! Idiota!" She said, smacking herself upside the head. Rory blinked.

" H-How do you know my name, may I ask?" Rory was really lost. He slowly tugged at a loose feather on the wings, the girl yelped. Rory gasped. S-so they're real?1 Then that means.

" Mr. Flanagan, my name is Lesli Rivers and yes, I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

**Oh SHIT! Shocker! Whats happening there. Tune in July 19-22 to find out. I'll be updating them in this order.**

**July 22: Glee take one**

**July 24: Locked in**

**July 22: Frustrated**

**Bye! Oh P.S My Italian Cousin Valencia just got a Fan fiction and she writes Hetalia ones, and it would mean the world to her if you read and reviewed her story. Its called Hetalia's School For The Arts! Her username is MonkeyMaster133. OKay NOw bye!**

**-S.P113**


End file.
